


This Time Around

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Hungry [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adventures in Parenting, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Trans Tweek Tweak, labour and delivery, lgbtq families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek knew he was pregnant with his second child straight away. It was a 180 from his first pregnancy, where he took months to figure it out. When he was pregnant with his first child, his son Teddy, he didn't really have much in the way of symptoms besides being hungry all the time. That was pretty easy to dismiss and write off. They weren't trying for a baby, so Tweek had no reason to assume he was pregnant. He only worked it out because he began showing.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Hungry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusksmote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksmote/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend dusksmote/dustmote! Sorry it's late but I hope you like it. This is set in the same universe as Hungry and follows Tweek's second pregnancy. This time much more planned :)

Tweek knew he was pregnant with his second child straight away. It was a 180 from his first pregnancy, where he took months to figure it out. When he was pregnant with his first child, his son Teddy, he didn't really have much in the way of symptoms besides being hungry all the time. That was pretty easy to dismiss and write off. They weren't trying for a baby, so Tweek had no reason to assume he was pregnant. He only worked it out because he began showing. It was a weird experience, because he normally liked to eat healthier, lighter snacks in small portions. Like carrot sticks, hummus, rice cakes, sushi. But he went off all of those things while pregnant with Teddy and craved a lot of junk. He wanted take out all the time, often places like Taco Bell, KFC, McDonald's… all stuff he shouldn't really be having and wouldn't have wanted before. But it was hard to resist, he was so hungry all the time. And as relentless as it was while he was pregnant, as soon as Teddy was born it was gone. He was back to his old self, eating his "rabbit food" as Craig always called it. 

This time they were trying for a baby. A second child to complete their family. Tweek thinks they'll stop at two, two is a nice number and it's a sustainable number. They can give both kids attention, time and love and they know they can financially support them. Tweek thinks it will definitely be good for Teddy to have a sibling to develop his social skills with. So they were actively trying to get pregnant, Tweek did know to look out for the symptoms and to take regular tests but he didn't really need to. Nausea hit him like a truck, and hasn't let up since. He took the test and it came up positive straight away. While he's glad that he  _ knows  _ he definitely realises he had it good with Teddy. He almost never felt nauseous or puked with Teddy. This time, it's bad. He's been working from home and only going into the office once a week or so. Mainly because it's great for someone with a young family but also, he's so,  _ so  _ sick. He has been sending Teddy to daycare more often because he's just too nauseous to look after him. Thankfully Stan and Kyle, their friends, but also the parents of Teddy's best friend, Ezra, carpool and sometimes bring Teddy back for him. 

Tweek hopes the nausea will fade as his pregnancy progresses. As the pregnancy goes on Tweek is more and more convinced that two kids is enough, he doesn't want to do this again. He was so lucky with his first pregnancy and barely experiencing any symptoms during the first trimester. Now, he's having all the symptoms turned up to eleven, plus a toddler. He doesn't know why he thought it would be easier this time around. 

Tweek just lays on the couch when he finishes work. It's lazy, and unlike him but he hasn't got the energy to get up and clean the house or something. He likes to do housework when Teddy isn't here, or just to kill time so that he feels useful but today isn't the day. He's going to just stay here on this couch until Stan arrives to bring Teddy home. It's usually Stan anyway, Kyle works normal hours like Craig does. 

He hasn't announced that he's pregnant yet. So Stan and Kyle don't know yet. They haven't even told Teddy yet. They just want to be sure that everything is okay with the baby before they upend Teddy's world with all these changes. Tweek knows Teddy will be an amazing big brother though, he just hopes he takes the news okay. Tweek yawns and lets himself drift off a little. He just closes his eyes for a minute…

And then there's a knock at the door. Tweek jolts upright, feeling that familiar disorientation one feels after a short, not particularly restful nap. He takes a second to remember where he is and what time it is before getting up to answer the door. He already knows it's Stan bringing Teddy home.

He yawns again as he opens the door to see Stan's grinning face on the other side. Stan is always so stoked on little things. Tweek never really found it irritating until falling pregnant, now, anyone who is chipper or upbeat makes him want to pull his hair out. 

"Look alive, dude" Stan says, clearly in reference to Tweek's zombie-like appearance. 

"I'm exhausted," he admits.

"Daddy!" Teddy says, bursting through from behind Stan's legs. He was trying to be polite and let the grown ups talk, but he clearly couldn't wait anymore. 

"Hey baby" he says warmly, scooping Teddy up into his arms. Shit, has Teddy always been this heavy? No matter how big he gets he'll always be Tweek's baby. 

"Work been hard?" Stan asks him.

Tweek pauses to remember that he's currently having two different conversations. One with his two year old and another with a fellow adult. 

"Yeah, I  _ -hnn-  _ guess" he doesn't really want to lie to Stan, so he's just vague. 

"Well, look after yourself, dude" Stan tells him "if you need a rest or whatever, we're here."

"Thanks" Tweek says, smiling at his friend "I'll keep that in  _ -ah-  _ mind." 

"I have Ezra in the car, so I gotta go but it was good to see you. See you, Teddy!" Stan says.

Tweek waves goodbye with Teddy and watches him go. If Tweek wasn't pregnant, he'd absolutely offer Stan the same thing. That they can watch Ezra whenever they need it, but he's exhausted and well, Ezra is harder work than Teddy. At least, that's how Tweek feels, but maybe he is just so used to his own placid-mannered child. Stan and Kyle's Ezra is a bit of a whirlwind. Always talking, loud, hyper and always playing. He's a great kid, but he's very different from Teddy, who often sits in the corner and plays quietly on his own. It's just a very different form of parenting than what they're currently used to.

"Daddy doing?" Teddy asks him. Tweek loves the way he talks. It's between full sentences and baby talk. He's improving his grasp on language every day and it's exciting to watch. 

"Daddy was working" he says, "but now I can  _ -nnn-  _ spend time with you." 

"Play T. Rex?" Teddy asks. He calls all dinosaurs this because it's easier to say. 

"Sure thing buddy" Tweek says, trying to swallow down more nausea as he pulls out the storage container with the plastic dinosaur toys.

—

Tweek isn't really eating anything, still. It's hard to hide, especially when they've gotten a pizza to share between them and Tweek doesn't feel well enough to eat it. He's sharing it with Craig, and Craig is doing a good job eating most of it. Tweek picks at his piece to try and keep up appearances. Stan and Craig are chatting enthusiastically about music, with Kyle interjecting every so often. Looking at Stan like he hung the moon. Maybe he and Craig look at one another like that, but at the moment he doesn't feel very romantic. He feels bad, since this is supposed to be a fun night for all of them. A chance to have adult conversations while their kids play together but he's not really enjoying it as he should. 

Teddy and Ezra are in their line of sight, eating their pizza and watching The Lion King on the tv. Teddy is watching intently, Ezra nore distractedly, whilst talking at Teddy. 

Teddy knows about the baby, they told him a few days ago. They wanted to tell him first, before the rest of their friends and family. He seemed to take it well, he didn't say much but he didn't get upset about it either. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet, at least now Teddy knows why Tweek is so tired and sick. Not having an explanation before must have sucked for him. 

"You're very quiet, Tweek" Kyle says, bringing Tweek back to the present. 

"Oh" Tweek says, not quite knowing what to say in reply "sorry, long  _ -nghh-  _ day. I'm so tired."

"You didn't have to come, if you're so run down dude" Stan says, knowing this has been going on longer than just today.

"I wanted to" Tweek tells him, "plus the  _ -nnn- _ boys always want to see each other." 

"That's true" Stan adds "they're kinda two peas in a pod."

"Inseparable," Craig says with a mouthful of pizza.

"Gross," Tweek says, nudging him. 

"Sorry" Craig replies after he swallows.

"But I'm okay, I'm just a bit  _ -nnn-  _ tired" Tweek tries to assure them.

"Tired cause of the baby?" A small voice says from behind them.

Tweek jumps and turns around to see Ezra and Teddy. Tweek hadn't even heard them come over, which is kind if unusual for Ezra. He blushes when he realises just what Ezra said.

"The baby?" Kyle asks, intrigued. 

"Ah…" Craig tries to stall, waiting for Tweeks okay.

"Who  _ -ah-  _ told you that?" Tweek asks Ezra, he knows Kyle and Stan can figure it out from here.

"Teddy" Ezra says, Teddy looks a little guilty from behind his friend. 

"I thought we told you it was a  _ -nghh- _ secret" Tweek presses Teddy.

"I, um… Ezra is my friend" Teddy replies.

Tweek sighs. Guess they're gonna have to tell everyone, before Teddy gets there first. 

"Next time, wait for me and Daddy to tell first" Craig tells him. Sternly, but not mean. Teddy nods, although Tweek doubts it sank in.

"So you  _ are  _ pregnant!?" Kyle asks excitedly. 

"Yes" Tweek replies "we were going to  _ -gah- _ tell you soon, ourselves. Not our two year old." 

"Stan had a theory that you were" Kyle says "congratulations!"

"He did?" Craig asks.

"Yeah" Stan pipes up "you asked us to babysit all the time, then Tweek was looking sick all the time. I've been there… I knew."

"I guess you can't keep anything secret with a  _ -nghh-  _ toddler" Tweek says with a laugh.

"You're gonna get fat," Ezra says to Tweek. Tweek has to laugh, kids are just like that.

"I got soooo fat with Teddy" he says to Ezra in an exaggerated tone "like a whale!"

"Did not!" Teddy yells back.

"You were a giant baby Teddy" Craig teases "you got so big he went pop!" 

Ezra starts laughing hysterically, Teddy looks concerned. 

"No" he says "no daddy."

"Not really" Tweek says "you get a big belly no  _ -hnn-  _ matter what, I was fine."

"If you think I didn't get fat with you, Ezra. You're wrong" Stan tells Ezra, who pokes out his tongue in reply. 

"Well, congratulations Tweek and Craig" Kyle says, smiling.

"And big brother Teddy," Stan adds. 

Teddy just looks at Tweek worriedly "don't go pop, please."

"Come here" Tweek says, pulling his son into a hug "I'm going to be just fine."

—

Tweek was always skinny, and a skinny person who ate very healthily and ran after a toddler most days. He got big with Teddy, Craig said mainly because of his body structure, the bump had nowhere to go but out. But after having Teddy things did go back to normal, mostly. It took a while, obviously, and he had a bit of a new baby tummy for a while. But mostly it went back to normal, besides his skin being now way stretchier and a littering of silvery-faded stretch marks. 

With his first pregnancy he didn't start showing until around five months or so, but when he did his belly popped out dramatically. Now, he's definitely showing earlier. He's just gone eighteen weeks now and he has a cute little bump. He figures this is because it's his second pregnancy, and he's read that you show earlier because the muscles are weaker or something. He doesn't really care at this point, he's had one baby already, he knew what he signed up for this time. They've told everyone, they had to after realising Teddy would probably just blab to anyone if they didn't. Tweek is glad they did now, he doesn't have to hide the bump or anything. That and he's still very much nauseous, and now at least he can tell people why. 

They have an ultrasound today. Not their first for this pregnancy, but this is the one that they can find out the sex. That, and you'll really be able to see that the baby is a baby. That's why they're bringing Teddy this time, so he can get a look at his brother or sister and hopefully it'll become more real to him. He and Craig have already decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but they are excited for Teddy to get his first glimpse of his sibling.

Teddy sits on Craig's lap as Tweek rests a hand on the small bump while they wait in the clinic's waiting room. Teddy is looking around the unfamiliar room and taking it all in. He swings his little legs, kicking Craig's shins lightly. Tweek thinks he'll get bored soon. There's some toys in the corner that he can play with if they get absolutely desperate. 

Thankfully they're saved by the nurse, who appears from the hall and calls his name.

"Oh" she says, spotting Teddy "we've brought the cavalry today" she smiles. 

Teddy buries his head in Craig's sweater shyly. 

"We're gonna see your little brother or sister today," he says, bouncing Teddy on his hip.

"Very exciting" Tweek adds as the follow the nurse down the hall.

The appointment has all the usual trappings, loads of questions, weigh ins, measurements the only real difference is Craig isn't as present because he's wrangling a bored Teddy. Who doesn't quite understand everything going on, bless him. 

Teddy only perks up with interest when Tweek gets on the table to have the ultrasound. When Craig reminds him that it's time to see the new baby. 

Tweek thinks Teddy is curious above all things. Tweek thinks he's more curious to see what an unborn baby actually looks like than he is excited to see his sibling. That's okay, Twek thinks he'll get it and it will become much more real to him when the baby is actually here. 

"Baby!" Teddy says, clapping his hands together. 

"Yep, baby time!" Craig says, lifting him up so he has a good view of the monitor. 

They've vaguely explained, as well as you can to a two-and-a-bit year old that the baby is in Tweeks tummy and that it needs to live there so it can grow safely until it is big enough for the outside world. Tweek also explained that Teddy lived there too, to which Teddy hadn't believed it at first. But Teddy gets it. The baby is in there, it's growing and Tweek's tummy is getting bigger as they grow. Teddy associates the bump with the baby, and that's all Tweek wanted him to understand for now, anyway. 

Tweek is pretty used to the discomfort of ultrasounds by now. In his eyes it's not all that bad, just some cold gel and some pressure. He's been through worse. Like the entirety of this pregnancy's first trimester, or giving birth to Teddy with no epidural. That was a feat for sure, while Tweek is ready to do it all again he hasn't forgotten how much it hurt the first time. 

"If you look at the screen now, you can see your baby" the doctor tells them happily.

"Where?" Teddy asks, looking to Craig for clarification. Tweek loves that, Teddy is Craig's mini me and it's always so adorable watching them together.

"Here buddy" Craig says pointing to the tv screen "that grey blob, see there that's the baby."

"Oh!" Teddy exclaims "I see now!"

"What do you  _ -nghh- _ think Teddy?" Tweek asks him.

"Uhhh" Teddy trails off, still looking at the outline "uh, cute!" 

Tweek and Craig both laugh.

"Aren't you a nice big brother?" the doctor says to Teddy.

"I am" he replies, grinning. 

The baby definitely looks much more human shaped this time but Tweek can't blame Teddy for not knowing what he's looking for. 

"Do we want to know the sex?" The doctor asks.

"No thank you" Craig replies. 

"What?" Teddy asks, wanting to be involved.

"Whether the baby is a  _ -nnn-  _ boy or a girl" Tweek clarifies for his son.

"Which?" Teddy asks Tweek.

"We won't know today" he tells him "it's gonna be a surprise." 

"Okay" Teddy sighs. He clearly, desperately wants to know but Tweek and Craig think it will be better this way. Plus, they've always liked surprises. 

—

"That used to be baggy on you" Stan jokes good naturedly. 

He's completely correct, the loose fitting striped shirt that Tweek has worn many times in Stan's presence is now much more snug. Mainly around the bump of course, it's much bigger this time around and Tweek can't be bothered to dress in a way that subtly hides it. Fuck it, he's pregnant and he doesn't really care if everyone knows at this point. He still finds it amusing that last time around he wasn't showing so much. Maybe if he'd shown earlier he'd have figured out he was actually pregnant with Teddy sooner than the second trimester.

Tweek rests a hand on his belly, the only real downside to being bigger is the extra weight he has to carry around. His hips are already kinda sore and by the end of the day, he knows that his feet will be swollen and his back will ache. He still has a whole other trimester to go. 

"I know" he says "I know I got really  _ -gah- _ big with Teddy but that was like… bam! All at once, I'm showing so much  _ -nnn-  _ earlier this time."

"Pregnancy is like that man, unpredictable" Stan remarks. 

"Daddy!" Teddy interrupts. Teddy is holding Tweeks free hand while they walk along the museum. Ezra holding Stan's, Teddy has walked along nicely but he's gotten used to this. Tweek has been less and less able to carry him around, Teddy is growing bigger and so is Tweek's stomach. Ezra is alternating from walking like a big boy and Stan carrying him when he becomes too difficult to manage. 

"Daddy, I go T. Rex?" He asks.

"We go!" Ezra chimes in.

"We're all going," Stan promises.

"I'll make sure you both see  _ -nghh-  _ every dinosaur" Tweek tells his son. 

"Where are they?" Ezra asks.

"Upstairs" Stan says "they have a whole part of the museum just for dinosaurs."

"Hurry!" Teddy insists, pulling Tweeks arm. 

"Hey, Teddy" Stan says "be kind to your Daddy. Carrying a baby around is super heavy dude. He needs to walk slower."

Teddy sighs, but the moment is still forgotten as Ezra launches into some kid babble that Tweek is pretty sure only Stan, Kyle and Teddy understand. They seem to be discussing the dinosaurs they will see very animatedly. 

Ezra takes Teddy's hand and pulls him forward towards one of the skeletons in the dinosaur room. Tweek isn't sure what kind of dinosaur it is just from looking at the replica, he guesses it must be more of the obscure ones. Stan and Tweek stands behind their sons as they explore but they let them do their own thing. Tweek thinks fostering independence is super important and he's happy to let Teddy explore new things himself. As long as Tweek keeps himself close enough to keep an eye on them.

"How have you been feeling?" Stan asks him. Ezra is pointing up at one of the replicas and shouting "wow!" Teddy is just looking up in awe.

"Bad" Tweek says honestly "happy to be  _ -ah-  _ pregnant of course but like, the nausea has been bad this time around man. I'm so tired, it's just made everyday tasks so  _ -nghh-  _ difficult."

"Oh dude, I get you. I was so sick with Ezra, I craved spicy food all the time too. Not a good combination" Stan wrinkles his nose at the memory "makes work so much harder."

"I um…" Tweek takes a minute to divulge if he wants to really divulge this information. Mostly because he's not quite used to the idea himself yet, but he decides he will tell Stan. Stan, if anyone, will understand. 

"I've actually left," Tweek says quietly. He's a little uncomfortable admitting this because it was never in his plan. He took a year off with Teddy because his arrival had been so unexpected but this time around Tweek had intended to only have a few months off then go back to work. He'd never really wanted to be the stay-at-home with the kids type and has always wanted a career and to be a working person. But he's just been so unwell that he decided that it's time. He's on leave until it runs out, then he's not going to go back.

"Whoa… like you quit or just took maternity leave?" Stan asks.

"I'm gonna  _ -hnn-  _ resign" Tweek says "I'm using up all my leave and then I'll be resigning."

"Wow man, that's a huge decision" Stan replies "I'm surprised honestly."

"Yeah well Craig and I  _ -ah-  _ talked about it and he could see I was struggling. I make more money but like, we planned this baby. We're financially okay… it's more about me not wanting to give up my career" Tweek explains "I saw no point taking leave when I wouldn't be  _ -nghh- _ able to come back for a while anyway so, I'm gonna do the stay at home dad things for a bit. Then I'll go back." 

"You might love it," Stan points out.

"I think I will like it, as long as I know in the back of my mind that I can go  _ -hnng-  _ back to work whenever I want" Tweek replies, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, just as long as you know you have options" Stan agrees.

"Thanks for coming out with us though, Teddy's so crazy about  _ -nghh-  _ dinosaurs and has been begging me to come here but… I've been so sick and tired. I didn't think I could handle him by myself out in public" Tweek says to Stan.

"No problem at all dude" Stan replies happily "I love me some dinosaurs, and so does Ezra."

—

Tweek closes his eyes and leans his head back, resting it on the back of the couch. He's so tired, while he is definitely benefiting from not having to worry about work while also caring for Teddy… caring for Teddy is still tiring. Especially while pregnant. His nausea is a little better but the fatigue is in full force. While he definitely felt tired carrying Teddy, this baby is like a little vampire. Tweek is exhausted all the time. 

He loves Teddy so much, but Teddy is at an age where he is a bit difficult. While he isn't a hurricane like Ezra is he still requires a lot of energy to run after. And no matter how mild mannered or well behaved your toddler is tantrums are still unavoidable. Tweek understands this, his son needs to learn to regulate his emotions and behavior. It's an important part of his development but that doesn't make the behavior any less stressful to deal with. Tweek is beat. 

Bedtime is currently the worst. Teddy doesn't want to eat his dinner, then he doesn't want to have a bath and he'll be damned if he goes to sleep without a fight. At least Craig is home to help with the bedtime routine. Tweek would struggle if he was alone. After hours of struggling, and several attempts by Teddy to get out of bed, Tweek thinks they've finally got him to sleep.  _ Finally. _

Now he and Craig are all but passed out on the couch. Almost defeated by hurricane toddler. Instead Tweek closes his eyes and rests while Craig gently strokes his stomach. Tweek briefly wonders if they can handle two. Teddy will be three by the time this baby arrives, hopefully he'll be learning to regulate his behavior more by then but still, he'll still be a toddler. Tweek is a little worried, while they planned and wanted this baby he wonders if they've maybe bitten off more than they can chew. 

"How are you adjusting to stay at home parenthood?" Craig asks him, reminding Tweek that he's not alone. His husband is still here with him. That relieves him a little, surely they can do this together. 

"I'm okay, I guess" Tweek sighs "it's taking some  _ -nghh-  _ getting used to."

"I'm sorry this pregnancy didn't quite go how we planned" Craig replies sympathetically. 

"It's okay, I signed up for this" Tweek rationalises "I want a baby more than I  _ -ah- _ dislike feeling crappy." 

"I know but I still feel for you babe" Craig tells him "I know you love your career."

"I do" Tweek says honestly "I miss it but this isn't forever. Just for a few years while our  _ -hnn- _ kids are young. I feel a new sense of purpose I guess."

"I'm glad, if you want we can swap. It's just while you're pregnant and recovering from birth I can't really take your place" Craig offers.

"It's not fair that you get to keep your career while our kids are babies but like, that's unfortunately how things are. I'm the one who's pregnant and well… I wouldn't actually trade that for  _ -nghh-  _ anything" Tweek muses, placing a hand on his stomach affectionately "plus I know you're as passionate about your career as I am. I've made my  _ -gah-  _ choice, I'll go back when the kids are older."

"I'm glad you're okay with this" Craig says "it would crush me with guilt to know you were unhappy while I got to go to work every day."

"Not at all love" Tweek says, leaning over to kiss Craig's cheek "more than my job, I want our family to grow. And I'm so lucky I even have the opportunity to stay at home with them."

"I love you" Craig tells him "and all I want is you, and the kids to be happy."

"I am" Tweek says, smiling. A warm and fuzzy feeling comes over him as he feels the baby kick inside him.

"Baby's awake then," Craig says, rubbing Tweek's belly.

"I've missed this part" Tweek says "you and me, feeling kicks together. This makes all the other stuff  _ -hnn-  _ worth it."

"Definitely" Craig agrees.

Their happy moment is interrupted by the appearance of a tired and ratty Teddy, still refusing sleep.

"I want water," he says.

"I want water, what?" Craig asks. 

"Please" he replies, irritated. 

"I'll deal with this," Craig sighs, getting up to get Teddy water. They both know he's just using this as an excuse to stay up but they indulge him anyway. 

"Okay buddy" Craig says "a small glass and then bed."

Tweek watches them disappear into the kitchen, knowing the battle is about to begin all over again.

—

Tweek yawns as he helps Teddy out of the car. He really struggled to get up this morning, but so did Teddy. It wasn't a good combination. 

They're both a little cranky and Teddy really hadn't wanted to get ready for daycare this morning. While he wants to go to daycare - playing with other kids beats playing with a tired and pregnant Tweek. He didn't want to do all the tasks required for getting ready. Eating breakfast? Nope. Getting dressed? Absolutely not. Brushing hair and teeth? Actual torture. It was a battle that Tweek is glad is now over. While it sounds a little harsh, he's looking forward to spending that day Teddy-free. He needs a break, and some rest. 

He holds Teddy's hand as they walk across the car park towards the centre. Teddy clutches at his stuffed dinosaur that he takes everywhere with his free arm. It’s a silent walk but Tweek knows Teddy is just tired, he’ll brighten up when he’s with his friends. He always does. 

Kyle is at the front desk with Ezra, checking in right as Tweek and Teddy come through the doors. As predicted Teddy runs over to his friend straight away and they start chatting. 

“Can I check Teddy in while we’re here?” Tweek asks, knowing they’ll want to go in together.

“Sure” the receptionist says “let me just find Teddy’s name on the sign in sheet.”

It’s all digital now, she just ticks a box on her computer. Tweek signs an iPad, and they’re good to go. Teddy barely says bye as he and Ezra are escorted to the room they’ll be playing in today. 

“He’s way too independent” Tweek tells Kyle, “my baby is growing up too  _ -nnn-  _ fast.”

“The book I’m reading says independence is good” Kyle replies “but I get it, you miss him needing you, like when they’re little.”

“A little bit, yes” Tweek admits “maybe I’m just  _ -ah-  _ hormonal” he says, self deprecatingly. He rests a hand on the swell of his stomach, he’s still in the second trimester, but he’s definitely big for his dates. He’s resigned himself to the idea that this is just what his body does when he’s pregnant. In a few months it’ll be all over and he’ll have a newborn. Hopefully their family will be complete and he’ll never have to do this again.

“You’ll have another one needing you before you know it” Kyle says, “you’re so  _ big  _ dude. When are you due again?” 

“Just after Teddy’s birthday” Tweek sighs “another  _ -gah-  _ winter baby.”

“I remember when I bumped into you at Target that time, right before we reconnected and you were so huge… I couldn’t believe it. It’s just like that all over again, I don’t see you for a few weeks and you’ve gotten even bigger” Kyle points out. 

“I don’t know if I’m like,  _ bigger  _ this time around” Tweek says “but I started  _ -nnn-  _ showing earlier. With Teddy I basically had no belly until like, month five and it just popped. This has been a more  _ -ah-  _ gradual change.”

“Still, I’m glad I ran into you that day. Otherwise I might never have known that I could have had a fellow new dad friend” Kyle tells him with a warm smile.

“Plus you had a  _ -nghh- _ baby to learn on” Tweek jokes “that, and our kids wouldn’t be best friends and that thought is kinda sad.”

“Definitely” Kyle agrees “It’s been the best, watching that friendship develop.” 

“You need to have another” Tweek jokes good-naturedly “so this one has a  _ -nghh-  _ playmate” he laughs as he pats his stomach.

“Maybe” Kyle says mischievously “who knows.”

Tweek of course isn’t really serious. While it would be nice to have their second kids be similar ages like their first ones he knows pressuring someone into having another baby is annoying and frustrating. People asked him and Craig when they were having their second while Teddy was still tiny. It was annoying, and also, Tweek needed time to heal. If Stan and Kyle want to put a bigger gap between their first and second, or maybe not even have a second altogether, well that’s okay. Tweek will support them no matter what. 

—

Tweek is hungry as fuck. It hit him like a truck this week, instead of the entire time like last pregnancy. He was hardly nauseous with Teddy, just starving all the time. Now, with this baby he’s been super nauseous up until this week. Then all of a sudden his nausea turned to hunger. It’s been hard because he’s been trying to keep to his usual healthy eating regime. It’s important to eat right when pregnant and he didn’t exactly follow that when he had Teddy. He craved junk, like, all the time. Now he’s beginning to want it again, no matter how many carrot sticks he eats. 

He’s outnumbered too because his husband and his kid are such junk food lovers. Obviously they regulate what Teddy eats, and he eats healthy most of the time but he goes crazy for his treats. He wants cake, or McDonald’s, or candy… something he shouldn’t be having anyway. It’s a bit of a fight sometimes to get him to eat what he should be eating. Craig eats what Tweek cooks usually but Craig would gladly eat shit every night too. He always wants to get pizza and Tweek always has to say no. It’s getting harder and harder the more pregnant he gets. 

He's back to being hungry again. Like, starving all the time, like he was with Teddy. He's always eating  _ something  _ and the hummus isn't really cutting it. He kind of feels bad though, giving in to his cravings makes him feel like he's setting a bad example for Teddy. He's a little miserable if he's honest.

"You're not a bad dad for having McDonalds one night" Craig tells him when Tweek complains about his hunger.

"I know it's just  _ ughh"  _ Tweek says dramatically, throwing his head in his hands "I swear I ate our entire drawer of  _ -gah-  _ carrots today."

"Maybe you need to eat some heavier food. It doesn't have to be McDonalds every time but like, don't be afraid to eat a few more calories… I mean you're pregnant, you need more" Craig rationalizes. 

"I know" Tweek says, resting a hand on his stomach "I'll have to  _ -nnn-  _ change my diet a bit I think. I just get stuck in my habits."

"You're like a different person when you're not pregnant, when food is involved anyway" Craig says "you'll probably want all your weird rabbit food again once they're born." 

"But if we were bad for one night… it's alright, right?" Tweek asks Craig mischievously.

"I think it'll be just fine" Craig replies with a wink "what do you think, Teddy? Want a Happy Meal?"

"Yes!" Teddy cries, running in from the living room with his stuffed dinosaur under his arm "I need the boy toy!"

"You need the boy toy?" Craig presses. Tweek is glad he managed to impress the importance of teaching Teddy manners in Craig.

" _ Pleeeeease"  _ Teddy says, batting his eyes. 

"Well we have to follow through now" Craig grins, ruffling his son's hair.

"Okay, you go get it" Tweek says, nudging Craig "and hurry up! I'm  _ starving!"  _

"Ah yes" Craig replies "there's the Tweek I know and love."

—

A few weeks later Tweek finds himself having McFadden again. This time in person, but it's different this time. This is an outing for the kids. Stan and Kyle sit opposite them, at a table with a clear view of the play area. Teddy and Ezra are running loose in the play equipment, having demolished their Happy Meals already. They are growing boys, after all.

Tweek is still eating, because after a long day at work he was starving and ordered half the menu. He has zero regrets, and very little shame. He's hungry, he's pregnant, he and the baby need calories. It is what it is. 

It's not like they eat out all the time either. Tweek has been looking up healthier but filling recipes for pregnancy. He is a stay at home parent now and he has a little more time to spend in the kitchen to try new things. When he can he tries to include Teddy. He wants Teddy to like cooking like he does and he also wants to pass on the skills to his son so that he can make healthy choices when he's older. 

But Tweek has been giving into his cravings a little more, he's given himself a break. He's been eating a bit more junk food than usual but still trying to keep his portions in check. This mixed with the filling meals he's been cooking seems to be doing the trick. 

"You're hungry" Stan comments good naturedly. 

"He's a human garbage disposal when he's pregnant" Craig jokes affectionately. 

"As opposed to  _ -ah-  _ you being a human garbage disposal all the time" Tweek points out to his husband. 

"True" Craig says with a shrug.

"I mean, it makes sense" Kyle rationalizes "you need extra calories to support another human."

"I get it dude" Stan says, and Tweek knows he's right. He's definitely the only person at this table who understands. "I was so sick at the beginning with Ezra but like, once he got bigger I was always hungry."

"Craig isn't really wrong" Tweek admits "there's kind of a huge difference between how I eat when I'm  _ -nnn-  _ pregnant and how I eat when I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe it means you're having another boy?" Kyle wonders.

"We don't know" Craig replies "but I won't mind either way."

"Nah" Tweek says "by that logic I'd be having a  _ -gah-  _ girl because I didn't get sick at all with Teddy. But I was sick all the time at the start with this one."

"I hope you have a girl," Stan says, looking a little misty-eyed. "Girls are so cute."

Tweek catches it, but he doesn't think that Kyle and Craig do. Baby fever. Stan wants another one, mostly likely he wants a daughter to complete their little family. Tweek just hopes it's something Kyle wants too and Stan can get his wish. Tweek doesn't bring it up though, that's a conversation Stan and Kyle need to have themselves. 

"Well whatever the gender" Tweek says "this is our last one. I'm not  _ -nghh-  _ doing this again."

"I don't believe that," Kyle teases.

"Not everyone wants a football team like Stan" Craig points out.

"Hey!" Stan replies "you're the one having more babies, not me."

"Just one more" Tweek says, rubbing a hand over his stomach "this  _ -nnn-  _ little one is enough."

—

This Halloween is the first Halloween that Teddy can really understand what's going on and be enthusiastic about. He sort of got it last year, but he probably wouldn't have cared all that much if he and Craig hadn't encouraged him. This year he has a much better grasp on language and he has friends at daycare to chat to about it. 

Tweek doesn't ask him what he wants to be, he gets told.

"A dinosaur, daddy," Teddy says matter-of-factly. 

And of course, what else would their Teddy want to be? 

Tweek is more than happy to buy a dinosaur costume on Amazon. He's more than happy to indulge Teddy's excitement but he's secretly worried about the actual trick or treating part. 

He's big. Big is an understatement, he's  _ huge.  _ He still has the third trimester to go (although he is on the cusp of it.) He remembers feeling huge around this time with Teddy as well but that doesn't make it any easier. Especially not that he has an energetic toddler to run after. Especially not when said toddler wants to go around the block trick or treating. Tweek is exhausted just thinking about it. He isn't sure what to do, he doesn't want to disappoint Teddy but he's exhausted just picking him up from daycare. 

Tweek decides he's going to need help. He won't let his son down because of his own pride and stubbornness. So he sucks it up and asks for help.

Stan brings Teddy home from daycare on one of their carpooling days. Honestly Stan's been bringing Teddy more as Tweeks been getting bigger and finding moving around harder. He's been a huge help.

"Can I  _ -nghh-  _ ask you something?" Tweek asks his friend as he stands on his doorstep. Teddy rushes in, clinging to Tweek's legs. 

"Of course dude" Stan replies. 

"So um, Halloween is coming up" Tweek begins, a little nervously "and I was thinking, maybe our kids could  _ -ah-  _ do it together?" 

"You want me to take him? I can take him if you're too tired. Ezra will love it" Stan says with a grin. He's way too nice. 

"Oh no, I was just hoping we can  _ -hnn- _ all go together. Teddy wants me to go with him. I just… look, I'm  _ -nghh-  _ obviously super pregnant. You know how that feels" Tweek explains. 

"I do, you just want an extra hand wrangling the little dinosaur?" Stan asks "and maybe another little dinosaur to be a distraction?" 

"Yeah" Tweek sighs, relieved "thank you, that's exactly what I want if you're  _ -hnn-  _ willing?"

"Of course man" Stan says happily "the kids will love it."

"God, you're a lifesaver" Tweek replies "I owe you one."

"Nah" Stan replies "this is what friends are for. I gotta get back to my vicious dinosaur in the car though" he jokes.

"Of course, thanks so much" Tweek gushes.

"I'll text you about Halloween, we'll work it out" Stan grins. Tweek can almost feel his optimism rubbing off in him. 

—

"I'm gonna have to stop myself from eating all Teddy's  _ -ah-  _ candy" Tweek jokes.

"No!" Teddy shrieks in horror, a little muffled by his dinosaur suit. It's so cute, Tweek's already taken like a million pictures of him in it. Ezra is in a similar suit, Teddy's green and Ezra's blue. They're loving that they both get to be dinosaurs together. 

"I'm kidding baby" Tweek tells him, although, lowkey the candy does look good.

"You could share some of it with your dad?" Stan suggests "sharing is pretty cool." 

"Ok" Teddy says "you can have one."

"Only one, can I get  _ -nnn-  _ two? One for me and one for the baby?" Tweek teases.

"Only two" Teddy replies firmly. Tweek laughs, he can't help but be amused by the seriousness of his child. 

"What about me?" Stan asks "will you share with me Ezra?"

"No" Ezra says "they're mine!"

"What if I say please?" Stan asks nicely.

"Maybe" Ezra acquiesces.

"How are you two going?" Stan asks the kids "tired yet?"

"No!" Teddy squeals.

"Nuh-uh" Ezra replies.

"I am" Tweek admits, shifting his weight from one aching foot to another "oof."

He's not going to lie. He's extremely sore and uncomfortable. He's been toughing it out for the sake of Teddy but the longer they've been out - and the longer Teddy and Ezra have been together, the more Tweek realises he isn't as needed as he thought. Teddy has pretty much lost interest in him once he and Ezra got going. 

Now he's just trailing behind with Stan. Feet swollen, back aching and pressure on his already tender hips. 

"You're slow" Ezra points out, he isn't wrong. 

"That's cause the  _ -hnn-  _ baby is heavy to carry around all the time," Tweek explains.

"Oh" Ezra replies before turning back to Teddy. Teddy is showing Ezra some lollipop he'd gotten from the last house they'd visited. 

"I can take them round a few more blocks if you want?" Stan asks.

"That would be great" Tweek admits "sorry I'm just so sore. My feet are so swollen."

"Oh, trust me I remember" Stan says "I don't envy this part."

"Thanks though" Tweek says "I'll  _ -nghh-  _ make it up to you next year."

"No worries" Stan tells him, handing Tweek his keys. "Go chill on our couch, I'll call you if I need you."

"You're  _ -ah-  _ actually the best friend ever" Tweek says gratefully. 

"Make it up to me if me and Kyle have another baby sometime soon" Stan says with a smile.

There's a glint in Stan's eye that makes Tweek feel excited for him. Maybe they're already trying. Tweek hopes they fall pregnant whenever the right time will be for them. 

—

Tweek has never been that great at taking s backseat. Especially with anything pertaining to his son or parenting. He's finding now that he's having to do this more and more and it's hard. He basically has to let Craig be in charge, which, if he's honest, isn't something he usually let's happen. It's not that he's controlling or anything but he's the slightly more dominant partner. But now that Teddy's Birthday is here, Christmas is soon approaching and Tweek is about to pop he's handed some responsibilities over. 

Tweek is normally the one in charge when it comes to stuff like planning Teddy's Birthday party. They have it in early December, because Teddy's actual Birthday is right after Christmas and people are usually busy with family. Teddy doesn't mind doing things early and Tweek likes getting that part out of the way so that they can focus on family time for Teddy's Birthday and Christmas. This year is a little different. Tweek is due in early January but he's aware that babies sometimes come earlier or later than planned and he could well end up giving birth right around Christmas. But Teddy's Birthday is important and deserves to be celebrated. Tweek doesn't want Teddy to think he's less important just because there's a new baby coming. 

So they celebrate early. Craig runs the party, some kids from daycare come as well as Ezra, Stan and Kyle. Craig had to have Teddy facetime his parents and his aunt Tricia. They live too far out to make it. Tweek doesn't have contact with his own parents. Their relationship has long been troubled and tumultuous. He feels bad for Teddy sometimes, only having one set of grandparents but he thinks having good friends like Kyle and Stan in Teddy's life helps to make up for it. He has some very good role models. 

So Tweek is parked on the couch, watching the party unfold around him. He's sort of stuck there like a beached whale, pinned down by his belly. He's tired and way too swollen to run after all the kids. He tried to make up for his smaller contribution running the party by cooking the cake, jello and other treats for the kids. Teddy helped him make some, where it was appropriate. It was a nice experience for the most part. 

Craig has organized all the games and he's the main supervisor. Kyle and Stan are helping him because, if we're honest, Craig is used to Tweek telling him what to do when confronted with ten plus little kids. He needs the extra help. Tweek is feeling a little guilty, but he knows deep down that Teddy isn't missing him. He's super excited and distracted by all his friends and party games. And Teddy will have another Birthday next year, Tweek won't be pregnant and he can go all out. 

"You alright?" Craig asks him, making Tweek jump from his reverie. 

"You're supposed to be watching the  _ -gah-  _ kids!" Tweek tells him.

"I am, I'm just on my way back from the bathroom. Uncle Stan and Uncle Kyle have this, stop worrying" Craig reminds him.

"I can't, okay!" Tweek says, annoyed "I should be out there helping and making the  _ -nnn- _ day special for my baby!" 

"Babe" Craig says quietly "you've already put so much into this day before it even happened. You helped him pick out all his decorations, invitations, his outfit… all the food. This is you all over."

"I guess… I just…" Tweek trails off.

"You're not very good at giving up control, let's be honest" Craig tells him. He's completely right, Tweek likes to be in charge, especially when it comes to parenting. 

"You're right. I just want his  _ -ah- _ day to be amazing" he sighs defeatedly. 

"It is going amazing baby, if you're struggling we don't have to go anywhere after today. We can be total homebodies" Craig assures him.

"No man, we always go to the  _ -gah-  _ Christmas party. It's tradition" Tweek insists. He doesn't care how pregnant he is. He's going to that damn party.

"It's also tradition for you to be about to pop" Craig reminds him. Three years ago Tweek had attended the party when he was about to have Teddy. He went into labor literally a few days later. It's been kind of a running joke ever since.

"It is, sorry. I think I'm just having a  _ -hnn- _ moment" Tweek says, feeling a little silly now that the emotional outburst is done. 

"It's okay babe, I'll come get you when it's time to cut the cake" Craig says, heading back to where all the kids are playing. 

"Okay, thank you," Tweek says, knowing he needs to be present for that moment at least.

—

Tweek, Craig and Teddy all attend the Christmas party as usual. Cartman makes his usual remarks about how Tweek better not have the baby on his carpet. The kids all played together. Tweek ate way too much food. It was fun, and definitely worth leaving the house for. 

Christmas itself came and went. Teddy got a whole host of dinosaur swag. They stayed home together and spent the day as a family. It was really nice, but things weren't about to slow down. Then, a few days later Teddy turned three. Tweek was honestly quite distracted, he was literally due any day now. He was having contractions, although he knew they were false ones. Even though he wasn't in labor he was uncomfortable and in pain and it made it harder for him to celebrate. He tried his best though. They got McDonald's for dinner, ate cake and Teddy got a bunch more presents. Tweek maybe went a little overboard on the gifts to make up for him needing to rest so much. Teddy seemed happy though. Tweek is just thankful he didn't go into labor and the day got to be about Teddy. 

Tweek goes into labor for real on New year's eve. He knew it was going to happen as pressure built in his pelvis and his back pain increased. He and Craig asked Stan and Kyle to take Teddy. They weren't exactly sure if it was going to be tonight, or tomorrow but Tweek knew he didn't want Teddy witnessing him in pain. Labor is a long process, even if he hadn't actually pushed all that long with Teddy. He doesn't count on that this time. He wants Teddy away before he sees anything a kid shouldn't. 

They stay at home for a little while after Teddy leaves. Tweek had Teddy without any pain relief and he wants to see if he can do it again this time too. He had asked for an epidural with Teddy, but was too far progressed in his labor and just had to push. That part had been quick, extremely painful, and he'd needed stitches, but it had happened quick. He's been studying more about laboring techniques this time around. He's going to try for all natural, and he's going to control his breathing and pushing much better this time. He's in pain, a lot of pain, but he's determined. He's got this. 

When they finally decide it's time for the hospital Tweek is admitted. He's progressed enough and the baby is definitely on the way. Maybe tonight, maybe early morning tomorrow. But definitely soon. Tweek feels ready, and steels his resolve. He's got to just breathe through this and soon he'll have a baby. Teddy will have a sibling. Their little family will be complete.

This time around is different. It's slower. While he progressed enough to be admitted, progress then forward is slow. Tweek is honestly tired. He's been going all day now, with things picking up over the evening. The pain is still extremely strong though, despite things not moving as fast as he wants them. 

"God" Tweek groans as a contraction takes over.

"I'm here," Craig says, rubbing Tweek's aching back.

"I'm never doing this again!" Tweek cries "why did I think I could do this again?!"

"Because you're super strong. I know you can" Craig encourages him "you're amazing." 

"Would you  _ -ah-  _ hate me if I gave in?" Tweek asks as the contraction wanes. His voice small.

"Gave in to what?" Craig asks him, hugging him close.

"If I get an epidural, before it's too  _ -nghh- _ late? I don't think I can keep doing this" Tweek confesses. He's so tired, he can't imagine doing this for hours more, then pushing. 

"Of course babe, get all the pain relief. You need to rest so you can get your strength up to push" Craig tells him.

"Thank you, I just… I was so  _ -hnn-  _ determined but I just can't" Tweek sighs "sorry."

"No way Tweek, don't feel bad at all. You deserve this" Craig encourages him, holding him close.

"Thank you, I love you," Tweek says, exhausted. 

"I love you too baby" Craig replies, kissing Tweek's cheek. 

\--

The epidural is the best idea Tweeks ever had. Once he gets it he begins to feel much better. He uses the time to rest and regain his strength before he has to push. 

"I don't  _ -nnn-  _ regret this," Tweek tells Craig after waking from a short nap.

"I don't either" Craig replies "seeing you in pain sucked." 

"I'm  _ -ah-  _ mad I didn't do this last time. Why was I so hung up on natural birth?" Tweek says.

"I don't know, if it was me I'd take all the help I can get" Craig tells him.

"I'm not having any more  _ -hnn-  _ babies" Tweek replies "but if for some reason I change my mind, I'm getting the epidural way sooner." 

"I'm happy with two," Craig says, "but we can discuss if anything changes." 

Their conversation is interrupted by a nurse who pokes her head in to check on Tweek.

"Hi everyone" she says "epidural still working?"

"Yes" Tweek replies "I got a nap in. This is so  _ -nghh-  _ different from my first baby."

"No epidural?" She asks him.

"No time" Tweek says "I left it too  _ -ah- _ late."

"Well, you know how unpredictable labor is" she says with a small laugh "glad it's more comfortable this time around."

"I'm so glad he decided to have it," Craig says.

"I'm glad too" the nurse says "is it okay if I come and check you?"

"Go ahead," Tweek says. 

The nurse gets going. It's uncomfortable but Tweek is very used to it by now. 

"Oh" she says "I think you're ready to go."

"Oh shit" Tweek says "that epidural is  _ -ah- _ good shit."

"5 stars" Craig replies. 

"I'm just going to get the doctor. When she arrives we can get pushing" she says excitedly. 

And so it begins. 

It's different this time. Slower and more controlled. Tweek needs the nurse to tell him when to push as he can't feel his contractions but the pushing itself is much easier. Or at least it feels easier. He's still expending a ton of energy but he gets breaks and nothing is tearing. He keeps himself focused so that everything stays under control. 

"You're so fucking strong" Craig says as he holds one of Tweek's legs "you've got this."

Tweek groans, more from exertion than pain. Obviously it's not comfortable but he doesn't feel like he's being torn in two this time. 

"Take a breath and a break sweetie" the nurse tells him. Tweek does, closing his eyes and letting his body rest for a minute. 

"Next contraction, push as hard as you can and we should have the head out" the doctor tells him excitedly. 

Tweek puts on his game face again. The baby is coming now, he needs to get through this and work hard. 

"The head is out!" Craig cries happily. 

"You're doing amazing Tweek" the doctor tells him.

In a few more pushes the baby is out. The doctor tells him nothing is torn or damaged and his baby lets out a loud, strong cry.

"You've got a baby girl here" the nurse tells him "she's lovely."

As she's put on Tweeks chest, still howling, Tweek feels it. The feeling he had been waiting for, completeness. His family is complete and he's never been happier. He feels done, happy with two beautiful children he has and excited to see who they'll become. While he's been saying that he wasn't having anymore kids he now knows that he definitely isn't. He's decided he's done. Craig, Teddy, and this little baby girl are all he needs. 

"She's perfect," Tweek says. He looks to Craig who he knows is in agreement by the happy tears streaming down his face. 

—

Their new baby girl is healthy and happy from the get go. She has blonde hair much like Tweek and her facial features seem to favor Tweek's more too. It's funny, because Teddy looks so like Craig. Tweek doesn't know if she'll stay looking like him, but it's kinda nice for now.

They name her Posy Mae, an older name to compliment Teddy's Theodore. She's beautiful. And born in the final hours of the 31st of December. New year's eve. Literally coming at the last minute. 

They savor the time they have alone with her before Stan and Kyle bring Teddy in. Just holding her, feeding her and watching her take in the new world around her. But Teddy is keen to meet his new sister, so on New year's day Stan and Kyle bring him in. 

They have Ezra with them too because obviously they'd have to get a sitter but they organised with Craig that they will wait outside so that Teddy can meet her alone and they get a private family moment. Then Stan, Kyle and Ezra will come in to see the new baby too. It's a little overwhelming but Tweek is excited. He wants his two babies together. 

Craig goes out to the hall to collect Teddy while Tweek stays in bed with Posy. Tweek is doing pretty well considering he just gave birth. While he's obviously sore and bleeding he feels better than he did last time. He's in less pain, no stitches or anything nasty. His stomach hurts as the uterus shrinks back down, but that's normal. He hopes he'll continue to bounce back quickly. From a recovery perspective at least, he isn't expecting his body to look anything close to normal for a while now. 

"Look buddy" Craig says as he re-enters the room, holding Teddy "whose this?"

"Daddy!" Teddy exclaims.

"And?" Craig presses.

"Baby" Teddy says, a little less excited. Tweek isn't worried, he's sure Teddy will get it soon enough. 

"She's your sister" Tweek explains "did you know she was a  _ -nghh-  _ girl."

"Uncle Stan said" Teddy says, looking at her with curiosity "she's small."

"She is" Craig agrees "she's brand new." 

"Does she like me?" Teddy asks cautiously. 

"I think she  _ -hnng-  _ does," Tweek says. He embellishes the truth a little as obviously a newborn probably doesn't like anyone quite yet but he's sure she will worship her big brother when she realises who he is. 

"Do you like her?" Craig asks Teddy.

"I do" Teddy replies with a nod.

Both Tweek and Craig breathe a silent sigh of relief. 

Almost as soon as he is allowed in the room Ezra storms in like a hurricane, pulling Stan in by the arm.

"She's squishy!" He says when he gets a good look at the baby.

"She's new," Teddy tells him matter of factly.

"She's just come out of Tweeks belly" Kyle tells Ezra "you were squished up when you came out of Daddy's belly too." 

"Ew" Ezra says.

Tweek can't help but laugh. 

"She's beautiful Tweek" Stan tells him.

"I'm so proud of you," Craig adds.

"You got your boy and your girl" Kyle chimes in "you still saying you're done?"

"Definitely" Tweek says "one of each is all we  _ -ah-  _ need. We have our perfect family."

"Looks like you do," Kyle agrees.

"I want twelve," Stan says as he stares at Posy in awe. Tweek knows that look. Baby fever is definitely afoot. 

—

Tweek brings out a tv dinner of pizza (homemade), chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs and fries for both Teddy and Ezra. It's a special treat and not normally what he'd cook his son for dinner but sleepovers are special. Teddy likes that kinda food, even if it makes Tweek turn his nose up. He's like Craig, the pair love fried, processed and covered in cheese. Now that Tweek isn't pregnant he's back to his usual healthy diet. Tweek only lets them have their junk food as a treat and he definitely thinks having Ezra sleep over qualifies. 

Craig is sitting on the couch feeding baby Posy and watching over the boys as they watch the Lion King. This image is everything Tweek ever wanted, really. A loving husband doting over his newborn daughter, a beautiful toddler who is bright, social and caring. A wonderful best friend for him in Ezra. Having close friends like Kyle and Stan to rely on. Maybe he's in a bit of a post-baby haze but he's never felt so happy, or in love. 

"Here's dinner boys!" Tweek announces, setting down the trays on their coffee table "if you use your  _ -nghh-  _ manners and eat nicely I'll let you keep watching the movie."

"Yes!" Teddy says excitedly, knowing Tweek doesn't normally allow tv and dinner at the same time. 

"Thank ooo, Tweek" Ezra says politely. He hasn't worked out how to say Uncle Tweek yet, but that's what Stan and Kyle call him. The same way they are Uncle Stan and Uncle Kyle to Teddy. 

As the boys clamor to the table to eat their dinner Tweek sits down next to Craig on the couch. Posy is eating like a champ, much like her brother did as a newborn. She makes a few snuffling sounds in Craig's arms when she takes short breaks between gulps. Craig and Tweek are bottle-feeding pros by now. 

"Will my bubba cry?" Ezra asks Tweek and Craig from the table.

"Sis cries a lot" Teddy muses.

By "my bubba" Ezra means the new baby that Stan and Kyle are expecting this year. Stan announced he was pregnant not long after Posy was born. Tweek knew it, and he's beyond happy for them. He could definitely see Stan wanting a baby quite obviously throughout his pregnancy with Posy. Ezra can't quite say brother or sister so he shortens it to "my bubba." Tweek thinks it's one of the cutest things Ezra has ever said. 

That's why they have Ezra tonight. To return all the favors Stan and Kyle did for them while Tweek was pregnant. Stan's now feeling the worst of the nausea and fatigue of the first trimester. Tweek and Craig are more than happy to take Ezra for the weekend to give them a rest. 

"All babies cry" Craig explains "but that's normal. And you, as a big brother will have special powers to cheer them up."

"Like Spiderman?" Ezra asks, looking amazed. 

"Like Spiderman" Tweek repeats "big brother senses."

"I have!" Teddy exclaims "she smiles."

"She did smile at you, didn't she?" Craig says, smiling at the memory. 

"Those are your  _ -hnng-  _ big brother powers" Tweek says, knowing full well Posy's smile was just wind "and you'll get them too Ezra. As soon as your  _ -ah- _ baby brother or sister is born."

"Cool!" Ezra says excitedly "like Spiderman…" he mumbles to himself. 

Tweek shares a smile with Craig. This is everything he ever wanted, even if, back when he was surprised by his pregnancy with Teddy, he just hadn't known it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
